This Background and Summary are provided to introduce a selection of concepts that are further described below in the Detailed Description. The Background and Summary are not intended to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, nor are they intended to be used as an aid in limiting the scope of the claimed subject matter.
The following U.S. Patents and Application are incorporated herein by reference:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,254 discloses a multiple-speed transmission for coupling an engine to the impeller of a marine jet drive, such that an overdrive connection powers the jet drive under operating conditions up to a predetermined upper limit of cruising speeds and such that a reduced drive, for example a direct-drive connection, is automatically established for jet-drive speeds in excess of the cruising conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,996 discloses a fluid coupling transmission adapted for interposition between the engine and the propulsion unit of a marine drive. The fluid coupling transmission provides variable speed operation in both forward and reverse. A fluid pump is drivingly connected to the engine crankshaft, and is adapted to drive a turbine. A series of variable position vanes are disposed between the fluid pump and turbine at the entrance of fluid into the pump, for controlling the power transfer there between by controlling the amount of fluid passing through the pump and acting on the turbine. A ring gear is connected to the turbine, and a sun gear is connected to the output shaft of the transmission. One or more planet gears are provided between the ring gear and the sun gear, and are rotatably mounted to a carrier member, which extends coaxially with respect to the output shaft. An output control mechanism, including a brake band and a plate clutch mechanism, is selectively engageable with the carrier member so as to control the direction of rotation of the transmission output shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,755,703 discloses a hydraulic assist mechanism for use in conjunction with a gear shift device that provides a hydraulic cylinder and piston combination connected by a linkage to a gear shift mechanism. Hydraulic pressure can be provided by a pump used in association with either a power trim system or a power steering system. Hydraulic valves are used to pressurize selected regions of the hydraulic cylinder in order to actuate a piston which is connected, by an actuator, to the gear shift mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,544,110 discloses an actuator for a marine transmission that uses four cavities of preselected size in order to provide four potential forces resulting from pressurized hydraulic fluid within those cavities. The effective areas of surfaces acted upon by the hydraulic pressure are selected in order to provide increased force to move the actuator toward a neutral position from either a forward or reverse gear position. Also, the relative magnitudes of these effective areas are also selected to provide a quicker movement into gear than out of gear, given a similar differential magnitude of pressures within the cavities.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,441,724 discloses a method of monitoring and controlling a transmission in a marine propulsion device that comprises the steps of receiving a rotational input speed of an input shaft to the transmission, receiving a rotational output speed of an output shaft from the transmission, receiving a shift actuator position value, and receiving an engine torque value. The method further comprises calculating a speed differential based on the input speed and the output speed, and generating a slip profile based on a range of speed differentials, engine torque values, and shift actuator position values.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/585,872 discloses a transmission for a marine propulsion device having an internal combustion engine that drives a propulsor for propelling a marine vessel in water. An input shaft is driven into rotation by the engine. An output shaft drives the propulsor into rotation. A forward planetary gearset that connects the input shaft to the output shaft so as to drive the output shaft into forward rotation. A reverse planetary gearset that connects the input shaft to the output shaft so as to drive the output shaft into reverse rotation. A forward brake engages the forward planetary gearset in a forward gear wherein the forward planetary gearset drives the output shaft into the forward rotation. A reverse brake engages the reverse planetary gearset in a reverse gear wherein the reverse planetary gearset drives the output shaft into the reverse rotation.